Fuzz Oz Returns
by ChosenTwentyFirstCentury
Summary: Oz has returned to Sunnydale and with a few changes he meets with the gang again.


Fuzz

Written by ChosenOne

STARRING

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosemberg

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers

Seth Green as Daniel 'Oz' Osborne

And

Amber Benson as Girl with Bag

**Chapter One;**

No Milk Please

It's a typical graveyard scene with Buffy and Willow. Buffy fighting a vampire while having a conversation with Willow. Buffy is about to stake vampire, when they hear a howl, Buffy stops for a second looking around for what made it. The vamp takes his chance and runs for it. Suddenly we see a warewolf running towards Buffy and Willow, it stops in front of them, Buffy's stake still raised, and looks at the two of them, especially Willow. The warewolf continues after the vampire, go to Willow who says "Oz?!" We hear the snarling and ripping of Oz and the screams of the vampire while Oz mutilates it.

Next morning Buffy opens Willow's bedroom door, to find the room empty, bed made. Buffy goes down stairs, looking for Willow. She finds Dawn in the kitchen eating Breakfast, Dawn tells here that Willow left about ½ hour ago, but Dawn doesn't know where. Dawn then heads off to school. But almost vomits going out the door. "Oh My God, Dawn are you alright?" "I'm fine! But I think my breakfast's moving". Buffy complains because Dawn ordered her breakfast from the new Chinese place on Crawford Street. "You ate breakfast from that place?!" "Well it was really dinner but we had leftovers!"

Willow is at Giles'. She is telling him what happened the night before. Giles doesn't know why Oz went after the Vampire instead of humans. Seeing as humans are what Werewolf's generally go for. He offers to go with Willow to Oz's to find him. She refuses and says she has to go alone.

Willow is talking to herself an angry muttering coming from her "Didn't bother to tell me, well I'll show him" Walking slowly but gaining speed thinking to herself Willow walks down the street to Oz's. Outside his house there are two empty milk-bottles and a note saying "No milk for 2 weeks, Mr.Packard!" Willow doesn't really care and knocks on the door anyway. Obviously no answer. Pissed Willow takes her anger out on the trashcan. Which rolls down the street into a neighbour's car. The alarm goes off. "Crap!" she says as a woman with a bag appears out of the car and chases her through other people's gardens. The woman let's her Shitzu out of the car and it then chases Willow until some sprinklers go off in a garden and it runs back to its master. "They are just the ugliest dogs," she says.

After school Buffy and Dawn return home. Dawn runs upstairs "I hope we have toilet paper". Buffy laughs, "You know you really should've had breakfast that wiggled!" Buffy turns round to close the door, Oz is standing there. In his usual cool manner "Hi" he says. Buffy doesn't know what to do the last time she saw Oz he got mad, so mad he tried to kill Willow. (Or you know when she was out last night patrolling!). She lets him in; they sit and start talking about where Oz has been and what happened last night. But are interrupted by Dawn flushing the toilet and saying, "there's stuff coming out both ends!" Dawn runs down the stairs and sees Oz "Shit!" She thinks for a minute then says, "Wow Buffy, that TV up there is really loud! and did you check out that new presenter she sounds exactly like me. And when I'm watching TV, I never say anything, like just now I was up there for ages, but not a word came from my mouth." Buffy and Oz laugh well Buffy laughs Oz smiles in his usual way. "But plenty of stuff came from other parts, not of your mouth." Dawn and Buffy sit down. Oz continues his story "While I was away, some weird stuff happened to me...." "But you're still a werewolf?!" Dawn questioned. "Yeah, but something else has happened, I..." Buffy stops him, "Wait last night wasn't a full moon, in fact what date is it. "The 10th" So a full moon isn't until two weeks!" Oz what the hell happened to you?!" "Well, I'll start form the start, I..."

Chapter 2 No Moon 

"I..." there's a knock on the door. "It's Willow Oz whispers to Buffy, "Good God, It's weird when Vampires smell people but when my best friend's ex starts doing it..."

Dawns answers the door Willow is standing there with grass and mud stains and leaves in her hair "Now I know why I like cats so much, thinks she can have a Rotweiler" "Willow are you okay?" Dawn questioned. "I'm fine" She walks into the living room to see Buffy and Oz on the couch. Oz gets up to hug Willow, but she backs off, "What?" "Oz, I thought you would've told me, you just can't come back here all vampire slaying werewolf, and expect hugs and kisses" Oz is sort of stunned but then says "You haven't changed a bit, I like it"

They sit down together Buffy explains that Oz was about to tell them what happened to him when Willow butts in and says, "Last Night was a moon, I mean a full one" "Again, just about to explain" Oz said. "I went back to Peru, I kept changing during the day, full moon, no moon. It was intense. I met a guy, sort of like a warlock person. He told me that he was a wolf and that he made a potion sort of tonic thing to calm himself, before he turned into Wolf-Man" "Is that what you did" Dawn wondered. "Well kinda, see the tonic it didn't work like it was supposed to. The guy, he could control him self, during the time he was a wolf ("Oh, my god!") I know major breakthrough. So I took some, now I've never been one to experiment ("Are you listening Dawn?") but, well I did it was amazing I still felt wolfy but still somehow me. I could do what I wanted, walk, jump, and leap tall buildings in a single bound." Willow is sitting with a huge smile on her face, and then she leans in to hug him. Bu "Wait there's more. What I didn't tell you that I took the potion one week before the full moon. The guy said the same thing happened to him and he wanted to help all people/wolves." "So now I can change into a wolf any time day or night which has turned out to be pretty much useful"

"Yeah you're Oz the vampire slayer, in a new special edition werewolf version!" Dawn said with pride. "Hey, that's my job!" Buffy said almost disappointedly. "So you guys are cool with this?"

"Yeah we're five by five!" Buffy joked. Oz, Willow, and Dawn all stare at her. "Jeeze, OK bad joke! But yeah we're fine"


End file.
